ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensional Rifts
Plot Scene opens on Ben, Gwen, and Kevin fighting off a squad of Forever Knights. Kevin has absorbed some metal and is fist-fighting the Knights while Gwen tosses mana disks around, nailing Knights in the head. Ben has Four Arm's hologram selected when he is shot at by a Knight. He rolls out of the way while slamming the dial down. Terraspin: Four Arms! (Looks down at his hands and facepalms) Aw man! Kevin: Work with it, Tennyson. (Punches a Knight) Terraspin: It'd be easier if this piece of junk would give me what I want! (slaps a Knight away with his flipper) Gwen jumps up and fires a large mana blast down on a group of Knights, pushing them in all different directions. The Knights surround her as she lands on the ground and she is getting tired. A Knight fires a large cannon at Kevin. The cannon hits Kevin square on the head and incopasitates him. Terraspin is getting overrun by Knights when he hops up and begins spinning his flippers around, forcing the Knights back. Gwen is protecting herself in a mana dome, trying to hold up against various Knights blasting the sides with Laser Lances. Terraspin: Gwen! End Scene Terraspin fires a gust of wind at Gwen's dome. The blast bounces off and sends Knights away. Terraspin: Are you alright? Gwen: (tiring) Yeah, but there's too many of them. (Generates a mana whip and slashes a few Knights) We need a new strategy. Terraspin: I've got it! (Hits the Extremix) Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill flies up above the battle field and hits the Extremix. The Extremix evolves, and a purple wave of energy flows over Big Chill, as his skin becomes red and his wings take on a flame-like pattern. Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill hurls streams of fire form his hands down on the Knights, encasing them all in ice instantly. Ultimate Big Chill lands and reverts twice, once to Big Chill and another time to Ben. Ben: That was easy enough. Kevin: Easy for you. (Kevin stands up, rubbing his head) That cannon really did a number on me. Gwen: No kidding, it had you out cold. Ben's Extremix makes a static noise and he presses down on the face plate with his finger. Ben: Yes? Max: (Over the radio) Ben, I need you and your team to investigate something. Ben: What is it? Max: We picked up an energy spike outside of the city. We want you to find out what it is and neutralize it before it can cause harm to any civilians. Ben: We're on it! Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive in Kevin's car at the sight of an odd black box. The emerge from the vehicle and move in closer to investigate. Ben kneels down and points the Extremix at the device. The dial pops up and the Extremix emits a purple ray, scanning the device. When the ray stops, Ben stands back up and pushes a button on the Extremix. Extremix Unidentified Alien Object scanned. Unsure of identity. Ben: Great, the watch can't help us. Gwen: Maybe it can. Try turning into one of your intelligent aliens and open it up. Ben: (Extremix activated) Sounds like a plan. (Slaps the dial down) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! Brainstorm opens his skull and gives off a small stream of electricity. Brainstorm: Ah, rather fascinating! (Cuts the stream and closes his skull, turning to face the othe two) It's a warp drive. I'm not sure of the Make or Model, but it contains all the correct components to accomplish the task of reaching and surpssing Warp Speed. Kevin: It's not like any warp drive I've ever seen. Plus Max said the energy spiked around this device. Maybe we shouldn't be messing with it. Brainstorm: Preposterus! I have the situation under control and I can easily overcome any obstacle that the device wishes to throw in my path. (The device dings and the trio turn to it, startled) Uh-oh. Brainstorm reverts. Kevin: We gotta get out of here, that thing's gonna blow. Ben: (Arm raised) I'm on it! (Slams the dial back in place) Cannonbolt curls around Gwen and Kevin then turns to roll away. The warp drive releases a pulse of energy that catches Cannonbolt turns to a black portal. The portal begins taking in everything that is not secured down into itself, including Cannonbolt Cannonbolt: Gwen! Gwen: Guys! Kevin: Gwen!? They are all swept into the center of the portal and vanish. The portal closes and the device is left sitting there, smoking. End Scene Characters Aliens Used Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Extreme Category:BTE Episodes